The BestWeirdest Dream I've Ever Had!
by TMNTEmily1999
Summary: My Matt n' Trey Dream w


okay, suu I crashed at around 7:45am, this morning ... and I had a REALLY vivid and epic dream ... TWICE! - Here's what happened:

It was my WHOLE family ... mom AND dad's side ... oh, and Rosa (coolrosie) ... I think it was my sister's communion, or something, bc that's the only reason why we'd ALL be in the same room, and wearing dresses and tuxes ... except for Rosa who was wearing a tee shirt and jeans ... anyway, all I knuuw is that we were celebrating Kristen, by going to the movies ... Premiere Cinema 8 ... the one my my house ... My mom told me that she didn't want a rerun of what happened last time we all went to the movies ... (A/N: here's the weirdest part of the story ... don't ask, idk why this happened, just roll with it! xD) My Uncle, dressed as Sulley ... and me dressed as Boo, chased eachother out of the movie theater, and down the street ... took him 30 minutes until he finally got me back ... Anyway, we watched this BORING movie starring Brian Griffin ... I was sleeping through most of it (A/N: SLEEP-CEPTION). The only part I actually paid attention to, was when they played "I Believe" by: The Book of Mormon cast. After that, I just was like, "Fuck it," and walked out of the movie theater, to go get a burger, or something ... as I was walking out, I noticed a man to my left, behind a fence, about 42 years old ... 6'1", crouching down next to a old, brown station wagon. (A/N: Looked EXACTLY like this: images?q=tbn:-XTwfZ18M2rt07WS78v) ... I IMMEDIATELY noticed him. "Be cool," I thought, as I approached him. "Do you need some help?" I asked the man. He looked up. It WAS him! He had the prettiest blue eyes, but I knew it was him by his voice ... "Yeah, the seat completely broke, he'ah." ... he sounded kinda like my boyfriend ... I mean... if he was 30 years older xD What he did next took me by surprise ... "Trey. Fucking. Parker is touching my shoulder!" I thought loudly. - He knelt me down and pointed to show me where the old, torn up, and worn seat had completely detached from the car. "ah ... suuu ... how are we gonna fix it?" I asked. "We can't ...," "Oh." We stood up and looked at eachother for a second ... We shook hands and introduced ourselves ... THAT'S when he noticed my red Cartman bracelet, on my left arm ... he asked my name and how old I was. i told him my name was Emily and I had just turned 13. He smiled, and said "So, you're from around here, huh? Can you give me a 'ya'll?'" xD (A/N: once again, don't ask xD) "OF COURSE I can, lol ... I'm from Florida, aren't I? Ya'll?" xDD" We laughed ... that's when I noticed another dude, behind me ... about the same size as Trey ... about a year younger, tho ... I noticed that he had a jewfro, and a distinctive voice, also ... when he said "Hi," I knew who he was instantly! I almost called him "Kyle," but I was too shocked to speak ... here I was alone in a movie theater parking lot in my small town in central Florida, with the two guys that I worship, the most! O-O Before I knew it, we were putting on a skit, for all the people in the theater ... including my family ... one by one, they walked out, watching for a little bit, then headed towards their car ... Rosa came out with her popcorn ... when she saw me with the boys, she stopped in her tracked ... gaped for a second, then gave me a thumbs up, winked, then walked home. My parents and Kristen stayed longer than the others, bc they were my ride home, heh ... Our skit wasn't much of a skit ... actually, whenever Trey told me what my motivation was, I couldn't understand ... I just had to stand here while-? CRASH! Matt tackled my ... he grabbed a hold of my wait, then wrestled me to the ground. Bitch please, I'm not gonna let a Jew from Marina del Ray beat a girl from sunny FL! I wrestled him back ... somehow, I found myself on top of him, and the crowd cheering ... Matt was gaping ... trey was laughing his ass off ... I was stunned xD We got up, and bowed ... once everyone left, I got to get their autographs ... Trey had the most beautiful handwriting ... he knows how much I love fatass, suu he drew him, also ... Matt just drew a line xD Mom and dad called me over, with a wave ... I looked back at the guys ... "See You Tomorrow," they said.

Then I woke up ... I fell back asleep, not long after, and this happened:

I was walking out of the movie theater, again ... Matt and Trey were still there ... sitting on, what looked like my bed ... my first thought: "OMFG, MATT AND TREY ARE ON MY BED! ADFGHJKL" We had a talk about where I lived, in my small town, here in Florida, and South Park Studios, in Marina del Ray, LA ... I told them how I wanted to work there, one day ... we talked about how they were leaving to start season 16, that day ... and how I have to stay here bc I'm Native to Florida, and THEY'RE native to California ... I looked down ... I didn't want them to leave ... they remembered my name! We were on a first name basis! we were FRIENDS! I was overwhelmed ... All I asked for them to do was come back, and look me up, someday ... maybe write me a job application, or something, hehe ... they promised they would, and we hugged for teh last time ... I saw my dad waving me down the street, to go home ... I told the guys I had to go, and that I would be watching Season 16 for them ... thay were happy and suu was I :3 I was still gonna miss 'em, tho :3 I smiled as I walked home ... a few hours later, I saw a plane go by, over my house ... a Cartman plushie landed in front of me ... i smiled and waved goodbye to my BFFs ... 'til next time, Matt and Trey x3

Then I woke up ... aaaand I started my period ...

The End e-e


End file.
